ROAD TRIP!
by brutalman69
Summary: flippy is going on a road trip with flaky... how could this go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

authors note  
IM BACK MUTHA FUCKAS! any way new story btw i think i might commit to this one cause my other stories are just ass

Rend: pfft i doubt it...

brutalman69: you shut the fuck up!

flippy was just sitting in his chair, in his house, bored as holy old hell, when his cell phone rang. it was flaky.

"hello"? flippy spoke cheerfully as useual.

"flippy"! flaky spoke exitedly, "i was wondering if you wanted to head out with me on a road trip"!

flippys ears drooped and his eyes widened at the thought " just me, and flaky, on the road, alone, together?" just then evil came into his thoughts " oh hell yes! please flippy? i wont hurt her i swear!, heh heh heh..." Evil, how in the hell do you expect me to belive you"? "I almost know you will hurt her!" "and besides why do you want to go so bad?" " check upstairs asshole!" flippy went upstairs into his room to find a shrine to flaky. "your up to something, and i know it".

"flippy?" "you still there?" flaky spoke worridly.

flippy then remembered he had the phone in his hand. and brought it back up to his face and kept talking

"ya, ya, ill be right over". flippy said with useual cheer.

"ok, one more thing?" "can we use your truck?" Flaky asked curiously.

"sure" flippy said then hung up.

flippy packed his things into a duffel bag quickly and ran out the door and to his jeep. He got in and closed the door, then proceeded to pop in a cd and the first song to play was only 17 by rucka rucka ali. when he started to drive off he thought the song was "just a dream" but when the vulger lyrics started playing he slammed on the breaks in the middle of the road because his evil side mind started to fill his head with images of flaky naked. then evil was able to come out... "heh heh heh, flaky will enjoy this one" then he floored it speeding off but before so he changed the song to over and under it by five finger death punch.

when he finally arived he was hitting 80 when he droped the e-brake, swerving into her drive way with skill.

flaky came out with her stuff and loaded it in the back and jumped in the pasendger side with evil, but not noticing he had changed...

"hi flippy!" she exclaimed exitedly

evil turned around and put his face into her hair and inhailed deeply  
"mmmmmm, you smell like mad love" he whispered in her ear. Her eyes widened " f f f flippy?, p p p please tell me thats you" He brought his head up and looked deep in her eyes, high on lust, "wrongo!" he exclaimed.

dropped his foot and floored it out of her drive way and on to the road.

"what did you do to flippy?"

"the question is more like what im going to do to you babe"

"dont call me that"

"oh come on, were going to have fun!, flakes"

"what can i do to get flippy back?"

"you just have to calm me down, but its not happining flakes"

"why?!"  
evil pointed down to the floor so flaky could see about ten cans of  
empty monster.

*sigh* "ok i know what to do"

evils ears perked up "you do now?, heh heh heh."

"yup, pull over"

evil pulled over behind a gas station to get a view of a perfect sunset.

flaky got out and walked around the jeep to jump into evils lap. evil leaned into her embrace and wrapped his lips around her and pulled her into a messy french kiss. " this is more like it" he moaned into her mouth, and to both of there suprise flaky was enjoying it. she moaned into it as  
evil stuck his hand down her panties and started to rub her clit. she started to grind up against him and he started to pitch a tent in his pants. she got into position on his lap with one leg around the both of his, and unzipped his pants while he removed her shirt. he took his knife out and cut her bra letting fall beside them. she leaned in and went down on his dick, she wrapped her mouth around him and started bobbing up and down while pumping his shaft even evil moaned into this and really couldent get enough. then she stopped and placed herself on him and started to bounce up and down on him, he held her hips still and started thrusting into it while they were both moaning like crazy. they were both reaching their climax when they yelled each others names they had both exploaded into each other. flaky layed down on his chest and fell asleap on top of him, while he passed out as well...

authors note  
so! what do you think? review!


	2. the chase

Authors note  
OMG THX FOR THE REVIEWS CANT APRECIATE ENOUGH ! i know im over reacting but i havent ever had reviews that quickly.

when flippy woke up he was compleatly naked and confused beyond belief. he glanced over to the passenger side and saw flaky naked as well, he rubbed his eyes in disbelief and suprise. flippy opened the door and fell out onto the ground, he grabbed his pants and black v shirt, put them on, and ran into the bathroom of the rest stop they 'parked' behind.

when he got inside he looked in the mirror to see evil smile back at him, but instead of the terrifying smile and eyes, his eyes were calm and layed back, as if he just smoked a joint. and he was smoking a regular cigerate (not a joint, i swear) and he had messed up hair when flippy had his comed back like usuall. evil spoke first

"man, i gotta say, i dident know she had it in her"

flippy just stared back wide eyed as hell

"holy shit, she tamed you dident she?"

"mmmmm she really knows how to use those hips"

"so does that mean we just lost our virginity?"

"mmmmmm yes, yes it does"

"was she good?"

"oh yeah, very, by the way, i WILL be back later"

"i cant belive you of all people are in love"

"shes mine damn it"

then evil put out his cigerette on the glass and faded away

flippy just shook his head and walked out of the bathroom to see flaky dressed in her clothes wating patently in the passenger side of the truck. he got in the driver side and started the car, then pulled out of the driveway. flippy spoke first

"your never going to belive this"

"what?"

"evil is in love with you"

"WHAT?!"

"..."

"are you serious?!"

"well, you did fuck him"

"i know, but it was all for you"

"well ill tell you right now, hes my anger, hate, and war thoughts, but hes also my sense of lust."

"..."

"so how did...all that...happen?"

"well he said that calming him would bring you out"

"well it kinda did but now he is madly in love with you, by the way, i thought you were the nervous one?!"

"well i am around death but..."

*BANG*

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!"

then out of nowhere a pick up truck that said hic-neck rest stop pulled out behind them(same place they parked). flippy looked in the mirror to see the passenger of the 'hic' truck had a guy with a shotgun tailing them.

"WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?!" flaky screemed first

"i-i-i dont kno- YOU HAVE TO BRING OUT EVIL!"

then flaky pulled back and slugged him in the face

"owww...fuck"

"im sorry flippy!"

"its ok QUICK DO SOMETHING ELSE"

flaky thought quick then her eyes widend as a light bulb went off in her head

"flippy hold still"

flaky leaned over the middle seat(jeeps dont have consoles) and pulled down flippys zipper and started to suck him off bobbing up and down on him

"flaky i- ohhhhh fuuuuuuuck yeeeessss"

just then flippys eyes changed slanted and yellow while his teeth became sharp as razors exept his eyes were actually scary this time and his hair was straight. he turned on the cd player and cranked you spin me right round by dope. (PLAY THIS SONG RIGHT NOW)

"ohhhh yessss i kneew you would come around flakes"

flaky pulled off of him before his climax

"wait, what the fuck babe?!"

*BANG*

evil turned his head around to see the truck from the rest stop

"oh shit, heh i saw that coming"

"EVIL, WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

*evil was rubbing the back of his head*

" well, i may have started a fire in the bathroom"

"EVIL!?"

"alright, jesus"

evil slamed on the brakes and the truck behind them slamed into the back of them and the passenger flew through his wind sheild, through his back window, and into there jeep. evil grabbed the man with the shot guns' head and slamed it against the dash knocking him out cold, then he took his shotgun. after that he jumped out of the truck and walked over to the pick up truck with the shot gun, and flaky in his hand.  
when he managed over there he handed the shot gun to flaky.

"i want you to shoot him"

"WHAT?!, WHY!?"

"because hes an asshole, and nothing would turn me on more"

flaky raised the gun on her shoulders and aimed it at the mans head

*BANG*

" oh my god i love you so much right now"

evil swooped flaky in his arms and ran to the truck with her

*TIME JUMP*

evil drove to a motel in chances of getting laid, when they both checked in he picked her up and ran into their room and locked their door. once flaky herd the door lock she wipped her head around at evil with wide eyes. evil rasied his eye brows and squinted his eyes more then usual

"time to finish what we started"

Authors note  
PLEASE REVIEW EVEN IF YOU ALREADY DID ONCE DO IT AGAIN PLZ ANY WAY NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE A LEMON!


	3. sex, weed, flippy

Authors note  
omg thank you so much for the reviews, and btw im enjoying writing this so guess what? ITS GOING TO STAY *cheers* hers rend

rend: fuck you

brutalman69: enjoy

flaky looked at him with wide eyes and started to stutter

"lo-o-ok e-e-vil i dont think we should get too hasty"

"i think we should"

"come on evil i really dont want to"

"come on flakes lets do it like they do it on the animal channal"

Flaky started to back up as evil walked closer

"i really dont feel like it"

evil picked her up and pushed her up against the wall and started grinding against her skirt

"eeeeeevil sssstopp"

"really? it looks like your enjoying this flakes"

evil pulled her hair, and when she opened her mouth he used this as an advantage and wrapped his mouth around hers.

"yes evil t-t-take me"

evil took her by the waist and swanton bombed her onto the bed, once she was there he layed her down and opened her legs. evil took his knife and caressed it down her legs gently. then he took it and pulled on her panties then cut it and ripped her panties in half. he stuck the knife in the head post of the bed and jammed his face between her legs. evil started to lap away at her clit and pussy. flaky was moaning like a wilderbeast.

"hooow are youuuu so gooooooood at this?"

"in the military they teach you how to clean your gun with your toung"

"mmmmmmmmmm"  
flaky came and evil happily slurped it all up. after that he leaned into position, grabbed her head, and brought it to his.

"taste"

then he wrapped his mouth around hers in a messy french kiss, evil put her back down and pulled down his pants and jacket revealing his toned body.

evil stuck it in and flaky screamed feeling so full

"YEEEES EVIL, KEEP GOING!"

"your wish is my command"

he started to thrust in and out pleasing her dearly, the sound of moaning and there skin slaping set evil over the edge as he came and flaky came as well. they both fell beside each other in the bed pleased as hell. evil pulled out a cigarette and lit up, puffing smoke he said

"so was it good for you?"

"yes, that was the best"

flaky pulled a small cigar box from in between her breasts, pulled out a cigarette, and lit up. evil was so shocked by this he sat straight up and looked at her, bewilderedly.

"you smoke?"

"only on sex"

"oh so you are a naughty girl"

"i can when i want to be"

"mmmmm you turn me on so much, be right back"

evil walked out the door to see a man standing there with his eyes wide like he just herd everything that just happened. short to say evil was pissed, he pulled out a knife and pointed it at the man.

"RUN, BEFORE I GUT YOU LIKE THE RAT YOU ARE!"

the man nodded his head nervously and ran into the woods. evil put the knife away and proceeded to his jeep. he opened the door and reached in, evil popped the glove box and pulled out a bag of weed with the label, 'moon walker' poorly sharpied on their, he also gabbed a radio. when he got back inside the motel he stepped past a mirror and instead of flaky seeing evils reflection, she saw flippy...

"AHHH, WHO WAS THAT!?"

evil stopped wide eyed and looked behind him for who ever she was talking about after a minute of circling around flaky finally told him

"no in the m-m-mirror"

evil backed up into the mirror again and saw flippy with his arms crossed

"oh, thats just flippy"

flaky mouthed what the hell? then flippy looked over at flaky and smiled then he started to speak

"what you got there evil?"

"a fat pound of weed"

"and how the hell did you obtain that"

"i killed cuddles"

"seems legit"

flaky was still on the bed creeped out as holy old hell, evil was the first one to speak

"oh shit, sorry flakes, you see, flippy can see me in the reflection and i can see flippy, i guess you can too apparently"

"hi flaky!"

flaky sat back up and waved at him, then flaky spoke

"hi flippy!"

"evil? have you been treating flaky with respect?"

"oh ive been treating her with something...heh heh heh"

then evil took out the radio and put it on the classic rock station, sympathy of the devil by the rolling stones (play this song now) started playing. after that evil took the bag of grass and rolled three joints.

"flaky come here" *inching finger*

flaky went over and sat down on evils lap, evil took a joint, lit it, and stuck it in flakys mouth from behind,

"smoke up flakes"

evil spun his chair around with flaky on it and looked at flippy in the mirror

"you, go away now"

*time jump*

flaky spoke first

"dude, have you ever noticed how clean these doors are?"

"heheheheheheheh... yeah"

"you know, i bet you have a few war stories to tell, evil"

"hmmmmm, ok, there was this one time when flippy was crawling through the grass and he got shot in the shoulder"

Evil took off part of his jacket to show flaky the wound

"flippy got so mad, so just, filled with rage, something just snapped, low and behold, i was born"

"and lets just say the shooter dident live to see morning, anyway after my little 'tantrum' they sent me to an insane asylum"

"and with a couple close freinds, and prison shanks, i got out"

"mouse kaboom, he was a pyro maniac, just straight up loopy about blowing shit up, anyways he blew up the gate and got me out"

"after i got over he knew he wouldent make it because the guards were hot on our tail, he through a box over the fence and shouted 'dont forget me' ,so when i got out i opened it,and it was the very bowie knife i have today."

"wow, evil, that was deep coming from the guy who used to kill me everyday"

authors note  
review even if you have before do it again, any way, i would love some suggestions for this because i want to go to atleast ten chapters, k thx


	4. evils new partner in crime

authors note  
ok i need suggestions and ideas to continue this because my thoughts are running on empty so yeah, enjoy

flippy woke up first, he looked over at flaky sleeping and sighed joyfully, the green bear of sorts got up first and walked to the mirror to see, who else, but evil.

"you hoo shit head"

"good morning to you to, evil"

"so, how the hell did flaky see you in the mirror last night?"

"i dont know, but i have sniffles on speed dial"

*flippy turns around*

"ok but flippy?"

*flippy turns back around*

"i WILL make an appearance tonight, heh heh heh"

when evil had faded out of sight, flippy pulled out his cell phone and speed dialed sniffles. sniffles spoke first

"hello?"

"hi sniffles, listen, i had a question for you"

"yes?"

"well last night i was at a motel with flaky and when evil walked by the mirror, in the reflection it showed me, not evil"

"WHAT!?"

"yeah is that bad?"

"flippy, listen very carefully, did you have sexual intercourse with flaky?"

"evil did...yes"

"oh dear! oh dear!"

"whats wrong?!"

"well if my calculations are right, having sexual intercourse has spread your PTSD through like an STD"

"so, your saying?"

"flaky is growing a sense of PTSD!, she will soon have an evil side!"

at this sentence flippys ears dropped and his eyes widened with fear, flippys phone dropped from his hand and onto the floor, smashing into a million pieces.

flaky awoke to a screem coming from the bathroom, startled she got up and ran inside to see an unbelievable sight, flippy and evil were both on the ground strangling each other. they both stopped and looked up at her with surprise. they both stood up beside each other and looked at her suprised, evil was first to speak

"ok, so heres how this happened, flippy got mad when he saw me in the mirror, for some reason we may never know, and broke the rules of our disorder, you see he cant get mad at me because it triggers, well, me. he broke the rules causing me to fly out of the mirror when he smashed it"

flippy spoke

"flaky, im sorry to say this but, you will soon have an evil side just like me"

flaky spoke

"how?!, all we did was... ohhhhh no no no no...NO NO NO NO NO!"

flaky got down on her knees and started to pound the ground out of anger, then out of nowhere she got up but looked...different, her teeth were sharp as raisers and her eyes were red, her quills were pointed up wards, it was like a whole new transformation. she spoke first.

"hello new world" she said with a smile

"its time to meet flick"

both of the flippys stood, shocked as hell, then flippy passesd out. then evil spoke to flippy.

"oh your such a pussy"

flick stood there in front of evil and passed out flippy. flick spoke first

"what the fuck is his deal?"

evil looked at her dreamingly and dazed like. then he tried to speak

"hi-i i-i-i-im e-evil"

flick walked over to him and when she was about to give him a kiss she spun around and kicked him to the wall. evil was sitting against the wall still unaffected but very much awake. then he spit out some blood and spoke

"you know, i personally like the easy way, and your not easy, i want flaky back"

"well come and get her" *inching finger*

evil ran over and damn near every hit she tried to get on him, he blocked it. after one last hit he blocked she had backed up to the wall, he wipped out his knife in the process and placed it to her throat. he spoke first

"dont move"

"no shit sherlock"

"you know, at first i thought you were pretty cute, and ill be honest, you still are, but really, who taught you how to fight like that?!"

"by the way, thank you"

"for what?"

"for letting me out! i mean i have been trapped in her for years"

evil started to blush,

"its no problem"

just then flick collapsed to her knees and started to groan, then her quils went down and eyes turned back to normal along with her creepy, fucked up smile. when flaky stood again she had a huge headache along with blurred vision. then she passed out on the floor. evil spoke

"oh great, im never going to hear the end of this from flippy"

he picked up both of there bodys over his shoulder and walked to the jeep, evil put there bodys in the back but before he got into the drivers side he took flippys hand and put it in flakys pants

"this should cause for some morning fun heh heh heh"

he got into the drivers side and put it into gear, taking off down the road. he stopped at the local bar and bought a bottle of tequila

"time to celebrate, a birth, to a new evil!"

he clanked the glass against the dash and swigged it back while driving down the road.

authors note  
ok please review even if you have before, do so again, tell me what you think about flick!


	5. leather knives

authors note  
thx for the reviews and i know that PTSD doesn't spread like that but, well, there is alot of fucked up shit as far as htf standards are, again I NEED IDEAS DAMN IT!

flippy woke up to see his hands down flakys pants. his eyes shot wide open and he gently but quickly pulled them out. he looked at her face and saw that she had a smile on her face, then he looked at his hand to see it was wet... he smelled it. then he whispered

"oh... thats not sweat"

when flippy got out of the jeep he noticed that they were all in the woods. he herd a noise that sounded like sobbing, so he got up and walked towards the sound. when he found where it was coming from he stopped, shocked to see that of all people, evil, was sobbing , and that he had a huge fire embedding from his grill. flippy ran over and put it out with a blanket then ran over to evil on the ground.

"whats wrong?"

"i-i-i *sob* i cant *sob* do anything right!"

"what do you mean?"

"well, i gave flaky, well, me!, i jumped out of your body, i got us chased down by a psycho, hell!, i cant even cook you guys breakfast without poisoning it or some shit"

flippy glanced over to a near by garbage can and saw a glow coming from the bottom

"uhhh, atleast you tried!"

"*sob*, yeah, i guess so"

"come on lets go wake flaky"

*TIME JUMP*

flippy flaky, and evil were on their way to the nearest mall to find flaky a new set of clothes because evil had ripped her down to her last pair of clothes. flippy was driving and evil was in front passenger seat, flaky was in the back. evil spoke first

"so, whats she saying?"

"whats who saying?"

"flick"

"whos flick"

both flippys and and evils eyes widened at this, they looked at each other for a while untill evil looked back at the road.

"keep your eyes on the road shit head!"

flippy turned the looked back and they all sat without another word. utill flaky broke the silence

"whos flick?"

then evil spoke

"flick is your alter ego"

"i dont have an alter ego"

evil turned around and sat where the console would be, facing flaky, he took his shirt and lifted it up

"this proves different, babe"

flippy showed his bruse to her, suprising her, she flinched back in her seat. then they all sat in complete silence till they got to the mall.

*TIME JUMP*

they pulled into the parking lot of the nearest town plaza and swung into a parking space close to the mall. when they got out flippy was going over ground rules with evil.

"ok, no killing, molesting, raping or hurting, people."

"uh huh"

"no buying sex toys or anything perverted"

"oh, i cant promise that one"

evil then turned around and gave flaky a wink, making her blush

when they got inside evil split up from them to go do...evil things. flippy and flaky went up to the areopostal store.

evil was walking when he saw a little boy sitting on a bench crying, evil stopped and bent over to talk to the boy. the boy spoke first

"can *sob* can you help me find my mommy?"

"hmmm no, but, here you can have this"

evil handed the boy a black piece of leather with a button on it. the little boy popped the button on the leather and looked inside, to what he pulled out was a shuriken (throwing star). then the boy spoke

"cool!"

evil smiled, patted his head, and walked off with a huge grin on his face. he took a right and headed into a gothic shop. he walked down all the halls and to the counter. he spoke first.

"hey man, got any cool weapons or shit like that?"

"yes sir, follow me"

"ahh great"

the man lead him around back through an employes only door. when they got back there evil was blown away by the huge set of swords, knives, axes, so on and so forth. evil bought a giant 13 inch total spring assist stilletto, a set of two boot knives, and a pink switchblade knife, for flaky.

after that he went back around front and bought a camouflage t-shirt, leather jacket, leather fingerless gloves, tall commando boots, a pirceing, and a sexy lingre with holes in the back, also for flaky. when he had left the shop he was looking more badass then ever. the last thing he needed was a pair of shades. he went up into the areopostal store and bought a pair of mirrored aviators, then he went to go look for flaky. when he found flaky in the womens clothes section he ran up behind her and jumped her. she spoke first

"jesus evil, you jumped me"

"that was my intention there doll"

flaky rolled her eyes at evil, when she turned around seeing evil her mouth hung agape in shock. then he spoke.

"you like the new threads?"

"i i u-hh yeah"  
"thanks, i got you something to"

evil leaned into his bag and pulled out a small jean jacket with a patch on the back saying evils toy in red velvet cursive writing.

"i uh i dont know what to say"

"here put it on!"

evil slid the jacket arms on to flaky with ease. then he spoke

"check the pockets"

she checked the pockets to find a pink spring assisted knife.

"i uh thank you evil"

"dont mention it doll"

authors note  
so what do you think? btw i need ideas and more reviews! and ben, no hawkeye sorry  
MORE REVIEWS.


End file.
